Infiltrada en el templo Kumo
by Cami A
Summary: La joven Katherine, es la hijastra de la familia Tomoya. Dicha familia, esta enemistada con el templo Kumo, por lo que lleva a la joven a infiltrarse y quizás enamorar al primer hijo de la familia Kumo. ¿A que familia traicionada ella?


Los personajes de la historia no son míos.

Esta historia es sin finés de lucro, espero que la disfruten.

Capítulo 1:

Luego de la prohibición de los samurais y ninjas, Japón, se volvió un país tranquilo, que busca la prosperidad entre todos los integrantes. Sin embargo, aún los problemas siguen, los criminales, se escapan de las prisiones y los que aún no han sidos atrapados, aprovechan para quitar la paz del lugar.

En alguna zona, una joven, entraba a la oficina del templo de su padrastro... un enemigo más de la familia Kumo. Ella es una joven sería y sigue las convicciones de su padre, por lo que se encargó de investigar a la familia enemiga y entrego cada dato de los tres integrantes... al menos lo que ella llegó a notar.

—Aqui tienes- Dijo la joven.

—Gracias pequeña-dijo mientras agarraba las hojas que ella le entrego -y empezó a leer.

Tenka Kumo: el hijo mayor, el mas fuerte y líder de la familia Kumo, un hombre respetable por muchas personas. Sin embargo, muchas veces tienen actitudes que logran hacer creer que solo es un muchacho que quizás no quiera tomar responsabilidades... y eso lo demuestra, sobre todo, dentro del templo.

Soramaru: el segundo hijo de la familia Kumo, siempre práctica y lucha para ser el hijo mas fuerte de la familia. suele ser más maduro que su hermano mayor, muchas veces es el quién se encarga de resolver los problemas que con los días se presenta.

Chuutarou: El hijo menor de la familia Kumo, El más pequeño, el asiste a la escuela... es un niño, no lo podemos juzgar por ser infantil algunas veces, cuando su hermanos se enojan y lo regañan, suele creer que lo odian.

La joven, noto la cara de molestia de su padrastro y dió un suspiro.

—se que es poco, pero un día con ellos, no basta en reunir demaciado información... Además...-el la interrumpió.

—¿Crees que no sabía nada de esto? Mi familia es enemiga de la familia de ellos desde hace años,. tu madre no te enseño a ser más inteligente, ¡niña boba!. Dime ¿en que los afecta esto?, sólo tengo una inútil hoja con datos que ya se -la arruga y se la tira -debiste quedarte en Francia con el marica de tu padre, Japón y este templo no es para ti.

—P...pero! prometo que encontraré más información que los comprometa... sólo debo idear un plan para que me quedé allí y los investigue más.

—Hasta que piensas un poco... ya veremos como irás allí, mientras tanto, prepárame algo de comer.

—Si! ¿padre?.

—Eres mi hija, te cuide como a una... el término está bien.

—Claro -suspiro ella y se va.

 _Mientras tanto_

En el templo de la familia Kumo, la rutina diaria se repetia, Soramaru practicaba, Chuutarou estaba en la escuela, Tenka descansaba y Shirasu se encargaba de la limpieza.

Ese día, tenia algo distinto a los demás... Shirasu, presentía que algo pasaría pronto, pero no sabía exactamente que.

Ninguno, podría imaginarse lo que pasaría. Luego de un rato practicando, Soramaru, decide salir a caminar sin notar que Chuutarou lo seguía.

—Debo esforzarme más -dijo el jóven.

De la nada, se empezó a sentir los gemidos de dolor de una joven, lo que preocupo a ambos.

—¿Que es eso? -dijo el hermano menor, olvidando de que Soramaru no sabía que estaba.

—¿Que haces aqui? -dijo Soramaru al verlo algo molesto.

—N...nada -rie nervioso.

Ambos guardaron Silencio al volver a escuchar a esa joven quejarse, así que Soramaru, decidió acercarse tras los arbustos, descubriendo a la joven muy herida.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y luego volvieron a mirar a la joven.

—¿E...estás bien? -dijo el segundo hermano de la familia.

—A...ayúdame -dijo ella intentado levantarse.

—E...espera! te lastimaras más —Respondió el jóven —Chuutarou, rápido, trae ayuda! yo tratare de llevarla hacia el templo

—Si! -respondió el niño.

Pasaron unas horas, la joven estaba dormida y con algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas. Mientras que Soramaru, hablaba con Shirasu y Tenka sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Donde la dices que la hallaron?—Interrogó el primer hijo Kumo

—En el bosque, se estaba quejando tras unos arbustos -respondió—Ella ¿estará bien?.

—Esta muy herida, no sabemos cuanta sangre perdió -suspiro Shirasu—Pero no entiendo... ella es hijastra de un líder de templo, enemigo de tu familia -ve a Tenka—¿Quien la atacaría?.

—Algún otro enemigo de su familia quizás... o ellos mismos.

—¿Porque la atacaria su propia familia?-Dijo Soramaru.

—No lo sé -suspiro Tenka —Será mejor, interrogarla una ve que despierte.

La joven, tardo un día en despertar, ella miraba hacia a los lados y trato de sentarse. El dolor se le notaba en solo verle las muchas de dolor y talvez en como le temblaban los brazos al apoyarlos.Shirasu, la vio y le aviso a los hermanos mayores de la familia Kumo, entonces fue ahí cuando entraron Soramaru con una bandeja de comida en sus manos y Tenka tras el.

—¿Como te sientes?-dijo Tenka.

—¿Que paso?¿Donde estoy? -dijo ella.

—Lo normal es que respondas lo que te pregunte primero -dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—Ten, te trajimos algo de comer -Dijo Soramaru mientras apoya la bandeja en las piernas de la joven.

—Gracias -dijo ella.

—¿Y me dirás como te sientes?-Dijo Tenka

—Bien, supongo... adolorida -suspira— ustedes... ¿me salvaron?¿porque? soy hijastra del líder del templo enemigo... ¿Porque ayudarían a la hijastra del lider del templo de la familia Tomoya? después de todo lo que les...

-Se ríe y la interrumpe—Eres muy preguntona... nosotros, los del templo Kumo, estos dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesite, siempre y cuando no seas ninguna criminal y vivas bajo las leyes del gobernador.

—Pero...

—Sin peros... te quedarás aquí, hasta que tus heridas sanen -dijo mientras se levanta.

—tenka! ¿Estas seguro?.-dijo Soramaru.

—Si, no la podemos llevar a su hogar en ese estado -sonrie y sale.

—Si tu lo dices -suspira y ve a la joven—Vuelvo en cuanto termines la comida -dijo mientras se va.

—Claro-sonrie..

-Continuara-

N/A: espero que les guste, es algo que vengo imaginando desde que terminé deber el anime y deseé escribirlo.

-Lamento los errores ortográficos (si los hay avíseme así corrijo)

-Espero críticas constructivas

-Espero que les halla gustado uwub


End file.
